It has become more and more popular using sports cameras to collect images of outdoor activities. To be able to properly collect outdoor images, a suitable sports camera should be convenient to carry, easy to operate, and durable under various ambient conditions. To provide proper protection for a sports camera, a suitable enclosure system is necessary. It is also important how to position and arrange related components (such as a camera lens, display, etc.) of the sports camera such that the sports camera can be operated and carried by a user in a convenient way. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a camera system that can provide above-mentioned functions.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.